


What now?

by MinMaxie



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxie/pseuds/MinMaxie
Summary: A short study in story telling and building tension  with formatting.  Best viewed on desktop.





	What now?

When he entered the hotel room, Shepard had her back turned; standing at parade rest towards the window.

  
"Kaidan left me…"  The woman's voice was far away and devoid of all emotion, only stating facts.

  
His eyes shot wide and dared a half a step forward, but she stayed frozen in place.

  
"Why?!"  The shout was in nervous concern, but the man didn't get closer.

  
Her head tipped towards a datapad on the bed and he turned it on.

  
A fuzzy image of two unborn children appeared.

  
Children with six fingers and four toes.

  
Mandibles dropped to the floor.

  
Shepard turned around.

  
Garrus fell.

 

 


End file.
